


Unwanted memories

by ARandomOmniFanPeep



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Amnesia, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Touch Aversion, the first chapter is the darkest, the rest will be recovery, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomOmniFanPeep/pseuds/ARandomOmniFanPeep
Summary: Wild woke up with out a single memory. Even by the time he meets other Links, he's still trying to remember, and not everything he'll recall is a memory he wants.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the darkest, and responsible for the warnings, please read responsibly.

Link stood guard, not willing to take any risks. It was probably unnecessary, the castle was filled with soldiers who would die for Zelda and the royal family, but this was his duty.

Zelda had retired to her room for the night, with the explanation of needing a wash and a good night's sleep after her latest trip to the spring of courage. Link himself was exhausted as well, but he had a job to do. Besides, the princess had finally begun to warm up to him, after their trip to the desert. He didn’t want to risk that progress.

The door behind him opened, and Zelda poked her head out. “Link, can you step in here a moment?” 

Link followed, though he had no idea what Zelda could need him for. He glanced around, he didn’t often enter the princess’s room. He snapped back to attention at Zelda's voice.

“I could use some help getting this off. They don’t design ceremonial wear for ease.”

Link froze. That was definitely not proper conduct between a knight and his charge. But Zelda was the princess, he couldn’t just disobey her. So he moved to assist her. 

Once her dress was removed, she moved close to Link. “Take yours off too?” Her voice was hesitant, but Link couldn’t respond. There was no right answer here.

Zelda took a step back and held his hands. “Link, I need to know if this is okay.”

He swallowed the _something_ in his chest and throat, and nodded. Zelda guided his movements, leaving his armor and sword nearby, and leading him away.

* * *

This became the norm as they traveled, Zelda pulling him aside at night, leaning dangerously close, leaving him with the illusion of choice.

* * *

Link woke alone, with no recollection of himself. The first sound he heard was a woman’s voice, one who asked him to wake up. He almost wished he hadn’t. He was wet and cold, with almost no clothes. 

He explored the cave tomb, tomb, this was a tomb he was in, and the voice guided him to a slate. The slate led him to clothes a bit too small for him, and he took them gratefully.

* * *

Link explored, and found himself on a wild goose chase. At the end he had a name to go with the voice. Zelda. The name had the expected feelings of loyalty, love, and duty, but there were other emotions there he couldn't place. Fear and dread. He didn’t ask the old man about it, and before he knew it, the one person he had met had vanished.

* * *

Link realized pretty quickly that even though he had retained language and basic understanding of how to behave, there was a lot he was missing as well. He was never quite sure what was allowed and what wasn’t, and he had no one to teach him. He assumed it was normal for people to look at him with longing, or for strangers to stay too close when stables got crowded.

He stayed close to Kass and Beedle when they bumped into him, they tended to ward off people from crowding him, and it was nice to see them get happy when he showed Beedle bugs or listened to Kass’s songs.

* * *

He’d fought off Calamity Ganon, and freed Zelda. They’d gone to the Wetland Stable to rest. Zelda had seemed disappointed when he had gotten them separate beds, which confused him, the stable was practically empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the boys will show up next chapter, and Wild will start to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a visit to the ruins of Hyrule Castle, Wild begins acting strange. The others take notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is well over twice the length of the first one. Whoops.

The gang was in Wild’s Hyrule. Wild was still surprised he had met the heroes of the past. He had avoided telling the others much about his adventure, though he wasn’t as secretive as Legend. But this time when they had appeared in his Hyrule, the others had decided to explore the castle. 

So here they were, poking around the ruins, occasionally asking Wild if he knew what a room was for. They had been at it for a few hours now, and showed no signs of stopping.

“Wild! What’s this room?” Wind bounced excitedly, looking at the half destroyed bedroom.

“That’s princess Zelda’s room. She...” Wild trailed off, staring dead ahead. He had some sort of memory here, right there, if he could just get it.

And then the damn burst. Dozens of memories flooding his mind, all with the same theme. Zelda, guiding his actions, then holding him through the night. Him silent as ever. 

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, and he jerked away, before Wild realized it was just Twilight. Embarrassed, he turned and walked away, barely noticing the pain at the corner of his eyes.

* * *

His pup had been about to cry. And he’d flinched so violently when Twilight had touched his shoulder. Wild almost never turned down contact. What had he remembered? 

Time eventually gathered the heroes up and they set up camp. Wild began preparing a meal, but it seemed like the pup was somewhere else entirely. 

The group settled in for the night, conversation flooding the camp, and Wild sat back, eyes on every bit of movement. Wild didn’t comment on anything, a contrast to the other night, when he’d been involved with every conversation the group had.

When it was time for bed, and Time asked who would take the second watch, the one most of them avoided, Wild raised his hand without a sound.

Time nodded, and ruffled the pup’s hair as he passed him to the bedrolls. Wild froze completely at the touch.

* * *

The following weeks Wild tried to ignore his new batch of memories. He knew he had gotten close to returning to the silence he had been prone to before the calamity, but he needed to think. That was more memories then he’d ever gotten at once. Wild wasn’t sure he wanted them. He could have gone a lot longer without them.

They’d found themselves in Legend’s Hyrule at some point, and Wild couldn’t help but feel relieved. He relaxed the second he realized they were out of his Hyrule. He wasn’t sure what his new memories meant, but he was afraid to ask Twilight. Wild wasn’t sure why, but he felt like the others would look down on him for not being able to protect himself from the people he was supposed to be defending.

* * *

Warriors had noticed a pattern with Wild’s behavior. He had stopped initiating contact on his own, flinching when he did. When the others touched Wild, he had two reactions. With Time, Twilight, Sky, Legend, and himself, he usually froze. He would go completely still, barely breathing, until the contact ended. It was like Wild was afraid of them. Warriors wasn’t sure what had happened. With the other three, he would almost alway flinch away. 

Warriors was pretty sure he had figured out why he reacted differently. He looked up to Twilight and Time as mentors, and he and Sky were knights. Legend had been on more adventures than any of them. It seemed like Wild had marked them as authority, and had decided that meant he had to stay still. Warriors had to wonder if Wild had been like this before he lost his memories, silent and afraid to move even when someone was making him uncomfortable.

He wasn’t sure what to do about his suspicions, or even how to confirm they were correct. But one of his people was hurting, he couldn’t let that stand.

* * *

They were back in Wild’s Hyrule, at a stable. The others had spread out looking for supplies or merchants to trade with. Wild had got some elixirs and ingredients and went to get dinner ready. One of the merchants in the area had been watching him for a while, and Wild assumed the man wanted to sell him something. 

* * *

Wind had noticed a merchant in the stable staring at Wild. Wind didn’t like it. Tetra had once thrown a guy into the ocean for looking at a girl like that, and she hadn’t seemed to regret it. Wild was one of Wind’s crew, and even if they thought he was a kid, he could still tell when something was bad.

Besides, Wild had shut down right after Wind asked him about that room. Wind felt at fault somehow.

The man moved closer to Wild, and Wild tensed. Wind moved quickly, pushing the intruder away from his friend. The man glared and left.

Wind turned to Wild. “Are you alright?”

Wild gave him a smile. “I-I’m fine Wind.” And he turned back to the food like everything was fine.

* * *

In the few seconds the merchant had talked to him before Wind forced him off, the creep had managed to make Wild’s skin feel wrong. He was so, so glad Wind had stepped in, though it would have been better if one of the older ones had instead, Wind shouldn’t have been near that merchant, but still.

Wind had made his way to Twilight and Time after, and he could feel Twilight’s glare from across the stable yard. He wasn’t sure what his mentor thought of the event, but it was clear his mentor was mad. Wild hoped the anger wasn’t at him, but at the same time, the glare was aimed at him, and had started after Wind went over to him. 

He wasn’t sure what part of what had happened made Twi mad which made fixing it that much harder.

* * *

Dinner that night ws tense. Wild was even more afraid than what had become the norm, Twilight and Wind seemed angry, and the others were left confused. Time was angry too, but Wild seemed to think Twilight’s anger was at him. 

After dinner he pulled his protege aside. “He thinks you’re mad at him.”

“But I’m not, I could never-”

Time cut him off.. “He’s been nervous lately. Wild looks up to you, and you’ve been visibly angry all evening.”

Twilight seemed to get it then. “Dammit. I’ll talk to him.”

Twilight walked away. Time saw him sit down by Wild, who tensed. He relaxed a bit by the end of the pair’s talk, but he still seemed too still.

* * *

They had travelled across a few different Hyrules, and currently they were in Sky’s. Well, the surface, as Sky called it. Wild still remembered the evening a couple weeks prior. Twilight hadn’t been angry at him! That was good. He had been mad at the merchant who had gotten too close to Wild. That had confused Wild a bit. That just happened when stables got too full, right? Well, he had the vague memory of getting upset at someone for doing the same to Mipha once, so maybe not? 

Wild was confused, and getting sick of not even being able to mess around with his companions without flinching. So he decided. He’d sneak away some night. They probably didn’t need him anyway. Not with how he’d gotten lately anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild blames himself some in this chapter, but it absolutely wasn't his fault. 
> 
> I actually finished this one last night, but the next one might take more time.


End file.
